<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked Away by johndeaconuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684182">Locked Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconuwu/pseuds/johndeaconuwu'>johndeaconuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anna Reid and the BAU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna is 17 she grows up so fast bro, David Rossi is the BEST uncle, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s12e13 Spencer, Family Feels, M/M, Other, Parent Derek Morgan, Parent Spencer Reid, Savannah is a wine aunt, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, and she angy, episode rewrite, i Was so invested in this episode I wanted to write about how Anna would have reacted, they really do be fucking Spencer up in this show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconuwu/pseuds/johndeaconuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is in Mexico, leaving his Fiancé and daughter with his sick mother, and his friends are beyond concerned.</p><p> </p><p>***I do not own criminal minds or the characters, I am simply re-writing one of the most emotional episodes of the show for me, none of the content in this story taken directly from the show is mine***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Spencer Reid &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anna Reid and the BAU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Reid is in jail.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys for all the love in this series I’m really enjoying writing it uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“there is not a righteous man on earth who does what is right and never sins.” -Ecclesiastes 7:20</em>
</p><p>“Jail?” Penelope stepped forward, suddenly her world was crashing. </p><p>"In Mexico." Emily nodded sadly. </p><p>"What the Hell is he doing there?" JJ crossed her arms and leaned against her desk. </p><p>"I don't know, I didn't talk to him. The call came in to Cruz from their lead investigator. Anna is on her way now, Derek is out of town." Emily explained.</p><p>"What's he being held for? Who's Anna?" Luke asked. </p><p>"Drug possession, with intent to distribute. And you'll find out soon enough." Rossi explained, "That girl is gonna be a ball of rage."</p><p>"What type of drugs?" </p><p>"Cocaine and Heroin."</p><p>"Oh my God." JJ rubbed her eyes.</p><p>"This can't be happening." Penelope said. </p><p>The elevator dinged, the first person they saw was a seething 17 year old girl, fists and jaw clenched tight. "What did they do to him?" Anna said, almost a bark, her arms crossed over her chest. </p><p>"Anna, honey-." Emily tried to cut in, "No! What happened to my dad?!" </p><p><em>Dad?</em> Luke felt a sadness swell up in his chest, <em>Reid was a father, and he left his daughter for something in Mexico... </em>"Grandma is worried fucking sick and what am I supposed to tell her? That dad is on a magical fucking journey being framed for drug possession? Dad would never do that... not after..." The longer she spoke, the softer her words got until she was wiping tears from her eyes, "I want to go see him." </p><p>"Anna, you know I can't let you do that, I don't know what kind of state your father is in, stay and help from here. Garcia, get Walker and Lewis here. ASAP." Emily said, moving to hug Anna, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Anna..." JJ moved forward to the girl, "JJ." Anna sobbed and flung herself into JJ's arms, her body shaking violently. </p><hr/><p>“I’m sorry? You’re gonna fucking defend them?! Pops! He’s my <em>dad</em>! Why shouldn’t I be allowed to see him! No, no <em>you </em>don’t understand! God, I just- I’ll keep you updated... yeah, love you too. Bye.” </p><p>Penelope could hear the pain in Anna’s voice as she talked to Derek over the phone, she could tell Anna was on the verge of a full blown breakdown. </p><p>”I don’t know what to do, Penny...” Anna sighed and rubbed her eyes with her sleeves, pushing back tears, “Pops is so worried and there’s nothing I can say to make him feel better because I’m a mess, too.” </p><p>”Oh, A. My sweet baby genius, it’s gonna be okay, Reid has all of us in his corner. He’s not going to prison.” Penelope pulled Anna into a tight hug. </p><p>”I just want to see him.” Anna sobbed. </p><p>“I know, honey. I know” Penelope sighed. </p><p>JJ walked into Penelope’s office, “sorry to interrupt but we need to gather in the conference room. Now.” </p><p>Penelope and Anna nodded and moved to the conference, Penelope’s laptop under her arm.</p><p>”Luke, is he okay?” JJ asked the phone sitting on the desk. </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, he’s in one piece. I’m just not sure he recognizes us.” Luke’s voice said through the phone. Anna could help but let out a shaky sigh. </p><p>”That could be the drugs.” Stephen said.</p><p>”Would a cognitive help?” Tara asked. </p><p>"I really think we're a little far off for that right now." Luke said, "Um, he definitely didn't recognize Scratch's name. But he wrote the name of his local contact, Rosa Medina on his arm. I just sent the pic to Garcia. He says that she's a doctor."</p><p>"So his short term is coming back, but it's limited. It sounds like his long term is still a mess."</p><p>Anna had to leave the room, she couldn't listen to them talk about her dad right now, not while she knew where he was. She made her way to his desk, books still opened and sprawled across his desk, she curled up in his chair and picked at the sleeves of Derek's sweatshirt as she scanned over the desk, smiling softly at the family photo of her, Spencer and Derek right after the boys got engaged on a beach trip. She leaned forward and picked it up, "What have you gotten yourself into, dad?" She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. </p><p>”Oh my god.... Spencer’s just been charged with the murder of Nadie Ramos.” Penelope covered her mouth. </p><p>JJ shot up out of her seat and to the door, “Whatever happens, Anna will <em>not </em>know.” She hissed to Penelope and Tara before making her way to the coffee machine. Anna had settled down at Spencer’s desk, flipping through one of his books, eyes scanning the pages quickly. </p><p>JJ was pouring coffee in the break area where Stephen had hunkered down to do some work and keep an eye on Anna, “How are you holding up?” He asked JJ.</p><p>”Well, it’s been quite a year, but... this... how’s Anna?” </p><p>”She hasn’t moved from that spot in hours. Been through like three books now. You and Spencer... you two were close.” He said. </p><p>”He’s my best friend.” She nodded sadly, “Yeah, he’s stronger than anyone knows, but he is not equipped to be locked up.” She watched Anna as she closed another book, running her fingers over the cover softly, “Did you know she’s gonna graduate early? End of this year she’ll be off to college. She wants to major in Criminology.” JJ smiles sadly as Anna rested her head on the desk, letting her eyes fall shut. </p><p>“She’s just as smart as her dad, but he didn’t want to push her through school so fast that she missed the experience.” JJ smiled, “Says he wanted her to feel like a normal kid and not some kind of computer.” </p><p>”He’s a good dad, he did good raising her.” Stephen nodded. </p><p>”She’s a good kid, she just compartmentalizes things like Spence and I’m scared that this whole thing is gonna be too much for her.” JJ eyed the girl worriedly.</p><p>”You look at her like she’s your own. How long have you known her?” Stephen said softly, trying to draw JJ’s attention away from Anna.</p><p>”Since she was three, so fourteen years.” JJ smiled. </p><p>”That’s a long time. No wonder she’s so comfortable with you.” </p><p>”All she had for most of her life was Spencer and I. Her relationship with him is so much deeper than any single parent and child relationship I’ve ever seen. She loves him more than anything. And Derek, too.” JJ sighed.</p><p>”Her mother was never in the picture due to the pure stress of having a kid while only being a freshman in college. So she pushed the full responsibility of raising her onto Spencer. She’d sent cards on birthdays, but never with a return address or a name signed. After she died Anna was even closer with Spence.” JJ rambled, and Steven let her. </p><p>”If she’s anything like her dad. She’s gonna be fine.” Stephen smiled and patted JJ’s shoulder and walked off. </p><p>Penelope rushed out fo the conference room and grabbed JJ’s arm, “Spencer was just transferred to El Diablo Maximum Security.” She said softly, making sure Anna wouldn’t hear. </p><p>”Oh my God.” </p><hr/><p>“I have some good news, I brought backup.” Emily smiled, followed by Matthew Simmons and a woman.</p><p>”Hey Spencer.”</p><p>”Hi. Thank you for coming.”</p><p>They talked about the vials of his mother’s medicine and how there were no illegal substances. And that the doctor had dual citizenship, which means Reid might have a chance to get transferred to federal custody.</p><p>“Emily?” Spencer’s voice was soft, his eyes were glossy and unfocused, it made it hard to look him in the eye.</p><p>”Yeah, Reid?” </p><p>”Does Anna know?” </p><p>The question made Emily’s chest ache, “She knows you’ve been arrested for drug possession, nothing else.” </p><p>”Do you think- do you think you could call her? Just put her in speaker so I can talk to her?” Spencer’s voice dripped with sadness.</p><p>”Yeah, yeah. Of course, Spence.” Emily pulled out her phone and dialed JJ’s number, putting it on speaker. </p><p>”Hello?” JJ’s voice was soft.</p><p>”Hey JJ, I’m with Spencer-“</p><p>”Hi JJ.” </p><p>”He was wondering if he could talk to Anna?” </p><p>”Hey Spence, yeah, I’ll get her now. Give me a sec.”</p><p>The phone was silent for a few minutes but they could hear a door open and close.</p><p>”Dad?” Anna sounded tired, he could almost hear her sleepy blinks as she leaned over the phone.</p><p>”Hey, A. Are you okay?” Spencer tried to keep his voice steady.</p><p>”God, dad! What kind of question is that? I’m fine, are <em>you </em>okay?” She laughed sadly at her fathers question. </p><p>”Yeah, honey I’m fine. I’ll be home soon, yeah. Take good care of Derek okay? He’ll be a mess so you gotta be his wall.” Spencer smiled, knowing Anna would gladly pick on Derek for being a big baby after all of this is over. </p><p>”Pops is always a mess, daddy. But I’ll take good care of him, I’m a great emotional support animal.” Anna joked. That’s something Spencer loved about his daughter, she turned everything into a joke, he had no idea where she got it from seeing as he didn’t have a funny bone in his body.</p><p>”Make sure he takes good care of you, too. Can’t have my favorite people all torn up when I get home.” Spencer smiled, but it was quickly ripped away when a police officer walked into the room. </p><p>”Honey, I’ve gotta go. Give Derek a big hug for me when you see him, okay? I love you so much and I’ll be home soon.”</p><p>”I love you too, dad.” Anna sniffled.</p><p>”Bye honey.”</p><p>”Bye dad</p><p>
  <em>I love you.”</em>
</p><p>And the line went dead. </p><p>”It’s time for your transfer.” The officer said. Spencer let out a shaky sigh and nodded, holding back tears. </p><p>“No, we had a break in the case. The victim was also American, that calls for extradition.” Emily shook her head in protest. </p><p>”I’ve got orders, sorry.” The officer said and lead Reid out of the holding cell. </p><p>She had to make a call... </p><p>”The victim having dual citizenship means we now have concurrent jurisdiction. It was my understanding that the official order to extradite SSA Spencer Reid would be evaluated.” She listened carefully to the other side, a wave a relief crashing over her, “I understand. Thank you.” She turned to Luke, “They’re taking it to their brass. Go get him.”</p><p>Luke nodded and ran off after them.</p><hr/><p>Anna sat outside of the BAU, ever since there was word that Spencer would be coming here, she stationed herself near the elevators to watch for him. The elevator dinged and Anna started to sob as she scrambled to her feet to ran to the man.</p><p>”oh, Anna.” Derek sighed and wrapped his daughter in a tight hug. </p><p>Between sobs, Anna said, “They got him into federal custody. There’s word that Emily is bringing him here.” She spoke softly. </p><p>”Okay, well you stay out here and do whatever it was you were doing. I’ll go talk to the team.” He kissed the top of her head as she nodded and wrapped herself tightly in the sweater that she found in Spencer’s go-bag. </p><p>She watched Derek greet the team, mostly handshakes until he got to Penelope and JJ and wrapped the two in a tight hug. </p><p>They spoke for a long time, Anna’s tired eyes drooped as she watched them, until she was startled awake again by an elevator ding. She sighed shakily at the sight of her dad, he looked dirty, and tried. The team exited the BAU at the same time the bell dinged, but Anna shot up and forward as fast a a rocket and threw herself at her dad.</p><p>”Daddy.” Anna sobbed into his shoulder as he rested his chin on her’s, hands cuffed in front of him. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, baby. So so sorry.” He whispered and kissed the side of her head. Derek walked up behind them, “Derek...” Spencer was cut off by a kiss and then two strong arms wrapped tightly around Anna and Spencer. </p><p>”That was really stupid of you. But since Anna’s here. We’ll talk later.” Derek whispered into Spencer’s ear, Spencer nodded roughly as a tear slipped down his cheek.</p><p>”I’m sorry.” He choked out. </p><p>
  <em>”there are so many fragile things after all. people break so easily, and so do dreams and hearts.” -Neil Gaiman </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Even the FBI’s Abandoned Me”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in this AU Spencer and Derek moved into the house Derek renovated instead of him and Savannah.</p><p> </p><p>not edited</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“the illusion of control makes the helplessness seem more palatable.” -Allie Brosh</em>
</p><p>Anna felt like she hadn’t slept in weeks, her eyes were heavy and the house had never felt more empty even though there had never been more people staying there. Savannah has been sleeping on the couch downstairs for the past few nights to help around the house a little bit. </p><p>It was close to midnight when Anna snuck down the stairs and into the living room, where Derek and Savannah were talking with David Rossi. Savannah had a glass of red wine resting on her palm and Derek was fidgeting wildly with his hands.</p><p>”Uncle Rossi?” Anna asked, rubbing her eyes with Spencer’s sweater.</p><p>”Anna, sweetheart. What are you doing?” Derek stood, moving to Anna to lead her to the couch next to Savannah.</p><p>”I can’t sleep. Not while knowing dads locked up in a cell.” Anna shook her head.</p><p>David looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow, Derek nodded.  </p><p>”Emily was able to talk Spencer into letting her speak to a lawyer for him. So he has that going for him.” Rossi sighed, leaning back in the chair and rubbing his temples.</p><p>”If Emily trusts them then I trust them.” Derek said, fingers running through Anna’s hair to comfort her. </p><p>”How’s your grandma doing, Anna?” David asked.</p><p>”She’s doing good, Pops, JJ and I have convinced her he’s on a beach trip. But we’re gonna gave to come clean eventually.” Anna sighed, David nodded. </p><p>”Maybe its best if she forgets.” </p><p>”Yeah, I guess so.” Anna shrugged. </p><p>David looked down at his watch and sighed, “I have to go. We got called into a case and I decided to hang back for a few hours to update you guys “ </p><p>“Thank you, Dave. Really.” Derek stood and pulled David into a hug. </p><p>”Thanks Uncle Rossi.” Anna smiled and hugged the older man, too. </p><p>”Stay safe, guys.” David waved as he walked out of the door.</p><p>”What happens if he pleas guilty?” Anna asked quietly, staring at the now closed door. </p><p>”That won’t happen, A.” Savannah reassured.</p><p>”But you don’t know that! I’m not a kid anymore I read through the case! The deck is stacked so high against him he could be spending the rest of his life in prison!” Anna snapped, screaming so loud her throat was itching.</p><p>”Anna, you either need to calm down and sit down or go to bed.” Derek said sternly.</p><p>”No, you don’t get to use your dad voice on me! You’re not even my real dad! You just barged into our life! We were perfectly fine without you! Now my dad is in prison and I’m stuck with <em>you</em>!” Anna’s cheeks and ears were a bright red and her glasses had slid down to the tip of her nose.</p><p>”You need to take a lap. You’re lucky it’s midnight or I’d have you running a mile right now. Go cool off.” Anna could see the pain in Derek’s eyes but his face was stern.</p><p>”God!” Anna screamed through clenched teeth and run back up the stairs. </p><p>Derek sighed, looking up to the ceiling to stop tears from falling out of his eyes. Savannah stood up, resting a hand in Derek’s shoulder.</p><p>”You know she didn’t mean that, right? One of her parents is in prison for something he didn’t do, and she hasn’t been allowed to see him since he came back from Mexico. She misses her dad, but she still needs you.” Savannah spoke softly, “Tell you what, I’m gonna go upstairs and talk to her, give you a second to compose yourself. Then you’ve gotta go up there and be her dad. Okay?” </p><p>Savannah stood on her tiptoes a kissed his cheek before she walked up the stairs quietly. She knocked softly on Anna’s door, “Anna, honey. It’s Savannah, can I come in?” </p><p>Anna’s voice was muffled, “Yeah.” </p><p>Downstairs, Derek paced wildly in the living room. </p><p>“Derek?” Diana’s voice was quiet.</p><p>”Hey, Diana. Did I wake you?” Derek moved to rest his hands on Diana’s elbows, leading her to the couch.</p><p>”I heard yelling, did you and Spencer get into a fight?” She asked softly, resting her hand in Derek’s arm.</p><p>”No, it was Anna. She had a rough day at school and didn’t have anyone to take it out on.” Derek lied easily.</p><p>”Oh, okay.” Diana nodded.</p><p>”Diana?” Cassie exited the guest room with a robe wrapped tightly around her, “Why are you out of bed? Silly thing it’s too late for you to be awake.” She smiled sadly at Derek and led her back into the guest room. Derek just nodded in thanks and let his face fall into his hands when the door clicked shut.</p><p>”You know Derek loves the hell out of you, right?” Savannah asked Anna softly, rubbing the girls back as she sat on the side of her bed.</p><p>”Yeah. I love him too, most of the time.” She chuckled sadly. </p><p>”He misses Spencer just as much as you do, you guys are his family and it’s being threatened. I think the last thing he needs is his daughter to turn her back on him. You have to be there for him just like he’s there for you.” </p><p>Anna hummed, “Did he put you up to this?” </p><p>Savannah laughed, “Nope, just doing my job as the wine aunt.”</p><p>Anna giggled, smile pulling on the edges of her lip, “You can tell him he cane come up. Thank you, Savannah.” Anna sat up and hugged Savannah tightly, “My favorite wine aunt.” </p><p>Savannah left the room and leaned over the railings of the stairs, “Miss Reid will see you now.” Anna could hear Derek’s low chuckle and then his heavy steps coming up the stairs.</p><p>”Hey, sweets. Still mad at me?” Derek asked, taking Savannah’s spot on the edge of Anna’s bed.</p><p>”No, and I’m sorry I snapped at you, Pops. I just miss him so much.” Anna smiled sadly, eyes watering as she sniffled.</p><p>”I miss him too, baby. I miss him too.” Derek pulled her into a hug, Anna gripped the back fo Derek’s shirt as she cried.</p><p>They stayed like that until the sun started to peak through the window.</p><hr/><p>“Fuck!” Derek Morgan screamed as he hung up the phone, “Dammit!” </p><p>He huffed and wiped his eyes, “Pops? What’s happening?”</p><p>”They found the knife.” </p><p>”Oh, my god. No!” </p><p>”Apparently there was an offer up for two to five years, but now that they found the knife. It’s five to ten.” Derek sighed and sat himself down on the couch.</p><p>”You guys will have to wait even longer for your wedding. He won’t see me graduate high school or college. He’s gonna miss so much! This isn’t fair! They’re taking away my dad!” Anna exclaimed angrily, rubbing the angry tears from her cheeks. </p><p>Derek shot up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Anna tightly. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay. He’s a fighter, he’ll find a way out of this.” </p><p>Anna just nodded and cried into his shoulder, letting him sway her back and forth. Gripping him tightly like she might loose him too.</p><p>Emily was never much of a beggar, but these were very different circumstances, “Please, just think about it. Think about the evidence.” </p><p>Spencer uncrossed his arms and looks out of the dirty window, “I know, Scratch dots his I’s and crosses his T’s. We know that.” </p><p>Emily felt like ripping her hair out, “But a jury won’t. A jury will only see what Scratch wants them to see.”</p><p>”You think they’ll convict me?” </p><p>”I don’t know, Spencer. But if the do, five years— that’s doable. You are young, you have a life after that”</p><p>“Not as an FBI agent. I’d be a convicted felon.” Spencer tried to argue</p><p>”Yes. But you’d be free.” </p><p>”But the FBI is my home, it’s where I belong.” He said tearfully.</p><p>”You don’t belong in prison. And if you Olay Russian roulette with this... 25 years. Think about Anna, she’ll be 42, you would have missed so much.” Emily tried to pull at Spencer’s heartstrings with the mention of Anna. </p><p>Spencer sighs, “If Scratch is framing me, you guys will get him. I know you will.” </p><p>”Yes. We will. I promise you we will never give up. And we will exonerate you. But what if we can’t do that this week? Or this year? Or this... decade? Think about Anna and Derek, Spencer.” </p><p>”What do I do?” Spencer sniffled.</p><p>”I don’t know. But I’m scared for you.” Emily whispered. </p><p>”So am I.” Spencer replied shakily. Emily pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring the wetness forming on her shoulder. </p><hr/><p>Anna had one hand holding Derek’s and the Other squeezing JJ’s tightly, her hair was pulled back in a braid and her heels clicked on the tile floor.</p><p>”I don’t know if I can do this.” She whispered, “But I know, that if he sees me there, maybe he’ll feel... I dunno, safer?” </p><p>”We’re all scared, he probably is too. It will mean so much to see you there, supporting him.” JJ responded just as quietly. </p><p>”I wish grandma could be here. I hope he at least called her, she’d probably be so much more comfort to him than I am.” </p><p>”But he has you and Derek here, and he knows his mom has his back. Everything is going to be fine.” Anna just nods and looks up at the ceiling to hold back tears.</p><p>“They’re calling his case.” A woman, Anna assumed she was Spencer’s lawyer, leaned out of the door and called for the group.</p><p>Anna breathed in a shaky breath and held Derek’s hand just a little tighter. He squeezed back in a weak attempt to comfort her. A silent ‘I’m scared, too’ hidden in the small exchange. </p><p>All Anna could see was the back of her Dad’s head, his hair was longer, and curly. The courtroom made her chest feel tight as she tried not to call out for him, <em>she just wanted her dad. </em></p><p>”Bail is denied.” The judge stated. </p><p>“<em>No!</em>” Anna exclaimed before she could stop herself, Spencer’s head whipped around. His eyes were filled with fear as he looked at Anna, ‘It’s okay’ he mouthed as he was handcuffed and led out of the room. Penelope hugged Anna tightly, partially holding her back from running after her dad. Anna whimpered desperately. </p><p>”<em>Dad!</em>”</p><p>
  <em>”Loss of control is always the source of fear. It is also, however, always the source of change.” -James Frey </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “I’m okay”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I combined 'Alpha Male' and 'Assistance is Futile' in this chapter because nothing much happened with Spencer in Alpha Male.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Strong men, men who are truly role models, don't need to put down women to make themselves feel powerful." -Michelle Obama</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, okay. Thank you, David." Derek sighed and hung up the phone, looking at Anna.</p><p>"What is it?" Anna asked as she came to a stop, only to be pulled forward by Clooney again.</p><p>”Anna, can we talk about this in the car?”</p><p>”No. you can tell me here. No need to keep me on the edge of my seat.” She joked, hoping Derek was only acting this way to prank her.</p><p>”Then you need to sit down.” Anna complied, sitting down in the park bench, “Anna, this morning Spencer was transferred to The Millburn Correctional Facility.”</p><p>”What? He’s in <em>prison</em>? But they haven’t charged him with anything.” Anna’s eyebrows furrowed, “When can we visit him?”</p><p>”I don’t know yet. But I’m trying to get you in as fast as I can.” Derek rubbed Anna’s shoulder as tears slipped down her cheeks. </p><p>She nodded and sniffled, wrapping her arms around Derek’s neck and fell into a hug, Clooney jumping up onto the bench and licking Anna’s cheeks.</p><p>"Penelope's gonna stop by later, and JJ too, when she gets back from the case they're on." Derek explained as he and Anna made their way back to his truck. </p><p>"I can't believe they put him in prison."</p><p>Derek scoffed, shaking his head, "It happens Anna, but everything is gonna work out, I promise you that."</p><p>"Everyone said that but now he doesn't have bail and he's in prison." Anna said softly as she slipped into Derek's truck. </p><p>Spencer ran his fingers over the picture of Anna on her first day of junior year, her hair falling over her shoulders in messy curls and she held up Clooney, who was panting happily, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. </p><p>"Who's that fine piece of ass? Your lady? Can't be much older than 18." A man asked snatching the picture out of Spencer's hand.</p><p>"Last I checked, it was none of your business." Spencer replied, swiping the photo back. </p><p>"Oh, come on, man. She's gotta mean <em>something </em>you, you've been lookin' at that picture since you got here." The man pushed Spencer's shoulder.</p><p>Spencer just shook his head and walked off, ignoring the man calling after him. </p>
<hr/><p>"Anna, Emily's on the phone!" Diana called upstairs.</p><p>"Okay, Grandma! I'm coming!" Anna exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs, "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, Anna, JJ's here with me too. I assume you've heard the news?" </p><p>"Yeah, Pops pulled me out of school today when he told me, I think it's complete bullshit."</p><p>"We're all here for you though, even the new guys keep asking about you and Derek." </p><p>"Thanks, JJ. When will you guys be back?" </p><p>"Probably end of the week, our unsub's a bit of a bastard."</p><p>Anna chuckled, telling the two girls goodbye before hanging up, making her way to the couch where Diana had sat, laying her head on her grandma's lap. Diana had a book in one hand and ran her fingers through Anna's hair with the other. Anna just closed her eyes and imagined it was Spencer.</p><p>Derek had to go to Chicago, something had popped up with his mom and when he looked at Anna like a lost puppy she told him she'd hold down the fort and keep him updated on Spencer before shoving him out of the door. </p><p>The end of the week came a lot faster than anyone had expected, JJ had come to the house first thing after landing, hugging Anna tight and offering to take her to visit Spencer, "We need to make an appointment but you can see him within the week." </p><p>"What about you? You're his best friend." </p><p>"But you're his daughter, Emily said that when he was in holding, all he would do was ask about you and Derek. Don't tell him I told you but I think he misses Clooney." JJ smiled and winked at Anna.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go." Anna nodded, taking a deep breath and looking up at JJ.</p><p>"Great, I'll make an appointment for you." She smiled and hugged Anna.</p>
<hr/><p>The room Anna sat in was a plain beige that made her shutter, the guards looked mean and the room was so stuffy she could taste the air. When the line of prisoners walked out, she perked up, looking for her dad. She could hear a few wold whistles but ignored them best she could. When she saw here dad, she felt like she could burst into tears, he looked so sad, but then he saw her, and his back went straight and his eyes glowed. She stood up and reached to hug him but the guard warmed them to not touch before she could even lean forward.</p><p>”Hey, dad.” She said softly, smiling at him. </p><p>”Hi, baby. Are you okay? How's Derek?"</p><p>”Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just really worried.” Anna swallows, "Pops is fine, he’s in Chicago right now with Grannie, I don’t think she’s taking the whole situation well. He left me on Clooney duty.”</p><p>Spencer smiles, “You think Clooney misses me yet?”</p><p>”I thought you hated dogs.” Anna smiled at him playfully. </p><p>”I thought I did too, but I’m starting to really miss his slobbery kisses.”</p><p>”Clooney or Pops?” Anna scrunched her nose and giggled as Spencer laughed.</p><p>”Both.” Spencer nodded.</p><p>”Visiting hours are over.” The guard called.</p><p>Anna and Spencer’s faces fell and tears filled Anna’s eyes, “Take care of yourself, okay? Don’t do something stupid, you gotta see me graduate. I love you!” She called after him as he left.</p><p>”I love you, too.” He whispered, but Anna knew what he was saying.</p><p>She sniffled and let tears fall from here eyes as she rushed out of the building. </p>
<hr/><p>“Why did Spencer never mention Anna?” Luke asked.</p><p>”Most of us didn’t know about her until 2013, all of us have things that we keep to ourselves, Anna was Reid’s.” Rossi explained, “But ever since we met her, it feels like she’s always been there. She comes by the BAU pretty often, after school and all that.” </p><p>”How come there’s no pictures of her on his desk?”</p><p>”He keeps them in his drawers.” Emily said.</p><p>”I can’t imagine how alone she feels right now, I mean when I saw how she reacted in the courtroom, you could see how much she wanted her dad.” Luke scrubs his hands over his eyes.</p><p>“She has Derek still, and I heard that Savannah was staying with them. And she has her grandma.” Emily tried to comfort Luke.</p><p>”Yeah, but Spencer was a single parent for 13 years, and their bond is crazy strong. Imagine having that ripped away from you.” </p><p>”The only thing we can do it get him back. Find Scratch and get Spencer back to Derek and Anna.” </p><p>”Then lets get started.” Rossi rubbed his hands together and opened Reid’s file. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A knock on the door pulled Anna away from her homework, she scrubbed her eyes with the sleeves of another one of Spencer’s sweaters. She swung open the door to be greeted by David Rossi.</p><p>”Uncle David! What a surprise!” Anna smiled, ignoring the frown that fell onto Rossi’s face when he saw her in the sweater.</p><p>”Hey, baby genius. How are you?” David asked as he came into the house.</p><p>”To be honest. I’m not doing that great, but I have essays to write and exams to study for, so I’m powering through. How are you? How’s the team?” Anna asked as she rushed into the kitchen, pouring herself another cup of coffee. </p><p>”We’re doing fine, nothing on Scratch yet. But I have a feeling we’re close. How’s Derek doing?”</p><p>Anna hummed and nodded, sipping her coffee, “He’s good. Grannie’s worried sick about Dad so he’s taking care of her.” </p><p>David nodded, Clooney rushed into the kitchen, sneezing happily at the new person in the house. </p><p>“Such a good guard dog.” Anna cooed at the dog. </p><p>David laughed, “Do you want any coffee, David? you look about as exhausted as I feel.”</p><p>”No, thank you. I was just swinging by to make sure you didn’t burn the house down. I have to get back to the BAU. Crime never sleeps.” David smiles and says his fair well to Anna.</p><p>”Hey David?” Anna called out the door, David turned around, “Catch the son of a bitch who framed my dad.” David nodded and waved as she closed the door and the porch lights went out. </p>
<hr/><p>Anna and Diana were always close, even though she usually had to fly to Vegas with her dad to see Diana, they always picked up in the same page.</p><p>Right now, Anna was curled up pressed close to Diana as they flipped through a photo album with JJ. </p><p>”That’s my favorite,” Diana smiled softly and pointed at the picture, Spencer was smiling widely at the camera with a bundle in his arms. “This was the day he brought you home, and the first time I met you. He was so excited, he called me and exclaimed ‘it’s a girl!’ so loud I thought I had lost my hearing.” Diana laughed softly and traced the picture.</p><p>”I couldn’t imagine him raising a boy. He’s a girl dad all the way.” JJ smiled and rubbed Anna’s back.</p><p>”Thank god he doesn’t want anymore. I don’t think I could share him, I still have a hard time sharing him with Pops.” Anna smiled. </p><p>”Anna, you’re so cute! Look at those doe eyes!” JJ cooed.</p><p>”You’ve seen baby pictures of me, JJ. And my eyes aren’t that big.” Anna pouted.</p><p>”Oh, no. They are that big. You get that from your dad.” Diana nodded.</p><p>”Betrayed! By my own flesh and blood!” Anna cried out. </p><p>And for one moment, when JJ looked up at Anna, smiling and laughing with Diana, she saw three year old Anna again. Pressed close to Spencer's chest, bright blue eyes blinking up at her and a big grin spreading over her face. But then the phone rang. </p><p>"I'll get it." Anna said as she hoisted herself off of the couch and made her way to the phone. “Hello?” </p><p>“Anna, isn’t it way past your bedtime?” Derek’s voice asked.</p><p>“Hey, Pops. How’s Grannie doing?” Anna smiled.</p><p>JJ smiled, too. Gently taking hold of Diana’s arm and leading her out if the living room to find Cassie. And giving Anna some privacy. </p><p>”She’s just fine, still worried sick about Spencer but who isn’t?” </p><p>”Penelope is going to visit him tomorrow, I’m sure that’ll raise his spirits.” Anna said.</p><p>”Baby girl is pretty good at that.” </p><p>”Pops, I love you, you know that?”</p><p>”Of course I do, A. I love you too.”</p><p>”You’re not gonna leave, are you?” </p><p>”Never. You and your dad are stuck with me.”</p><p>Anna laughed and sniffled, “What if he doesn’t get out?” </p><p>“He will. But right now all we have is hope.” </p><p>”Hope.” Anna nodded, wiping her eyes. They ended the conversation ended a few minutes later, with tears quiet I love you’s exchanged before the phone was hung up.</p><p>
  <em>”Hope is being able to see that there is light, despite all of the darkness." -Desmond Tutu</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “He’s Hurt.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others, hopefully the next few will be a bit longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Life, of course, never gets anyone's entire attention. Death always remains interesting, holds us, draws us." -Janet Malcolm </em>
</p><p>Luke Alvez was new, and he accepted that, he understood that he had no right to ask about Anna, but he did. He knew he had no right to call her and tell her what Penelope he told him about Spencer, but he did. He had no right to show up to the Reid’s house and talk to Anna, but here he was. </p><p>Luke never got a good look at Anna when they first met, she was a ball of anxiety and rage and wouldn’t stay still long enough for Luke to see her. But now he was sat in her living room, her hair pulled in a messy bun and her glasses sitting in the bridge of her nose as she shoved books and binders into her back pack. She looked so much like Spencer it made his stomach twist in knots. </p><p>”I really appreciate you coming, Luke. But I have school in an hour so if you could I make this really quick I would I really appreciate it.” Anna explained as she zipped up her bag. </p><p>”I’m sorry for barging in, but I just needed to tell you what my plan is for your dad. I want you to know I’m gonna make sure he’s safe.” Anna just nodded and Luke’s explanation and sat down in front of him.</p><p>”I talked to Emily about getting him into protective custody, and she’s gonna talk to his lawyer. While she does that, I believe your dad has formed some kind of friendship with another FBI agent that locked up in there. I’m gonna go in and have a word with him, and make sure no one lays a finger on Spencer for the rest of his time there.” Luke spoke softly, “This isn’t going to happen again, I promise you that, Anna.” </p><p>”Can I hug you?” Anna asked. Luke nodded and Anna launched herself into Luke’s arms, “I know we don’t really know each other, but I put a lot of trust into everyone on my dad’s team. And what you’re doing for him? For me and Pops? It means <em>everything </em>thank you, so much, Luke.” Anna said into his shoulder. </p><p>”He’s family, I’d do anything to protect my family.” Luke brushed off the complement.</p><p>Anna pulled back and cleared her throat, "Well, it means a lot. I have to get to school now, but thank you so much for stopping by." She smiled and walked with Luke to the door, “Call me of you ever need anything.” Luke rested his hand on her shoulder before saying their goodbyes before heading their separate ways.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"I heard he stabbed the girl almost seventy times. Talk about psycho." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think she's just as crazy as him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The report said he was doped up on coke and heroine, I bet she's a druggie, too." </em>
</p><p>The student's whispers made Anna's head ache to the point she locked herself in the bathroom, a knock on the door made her jump, "Anna? It's Lizzie, can I come in?"  </p><p>Lizzie Donovan, Anna's best friend since the third grade, her mom was a close friend of Spencer's but was killed a few years ago by her crazed stalker. Anna sniffled and pushed herself off the ground, unlocking the door before walking back to the corner she had placed herself in. </p><p>"I heard about your dad. I figured I shouldn't call in case you just needed space, I see now, I should've called." Lizzie spoke softly as she entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her and she sat in front of Anna, "When I lost my mom, your dad told me to keep my head up and be strong, 'cause that's what she would've wanted. I know he's not dead or anything, but you gotta be strong too, he's gonna get out of there and you and Derek are gonna be there for him and everything will be okay. But right now, you <em>have </em>to be strong, A." Lizzie grabbed her hand and rubbed her finger's over Anna's knuckles, letting Anna just enjoy the silence. </p><p>"Do you think he's crazy?" Anna asked after a few minutes of silence, Lizzie shook her head and squeezed Anna's hands, "Spencer wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill someone, and I think he was drugged, he would never willingly take shit like that, you know that." </p><p>"I know, it's just.. people are talking about him, like he's an actual criminal, and it's <em>so hard </em>to listen to." Anna scrubbed at her eyes, fighting back more tears.</p><p>"But he's not. You and I know that, the BAU knows that, and right now, I think that's all that matters." Lizzie sighed, the bell rings, "We're gonna be late to class, or do you need me to call JJ?"</p><p>Anna shook her head, "No, she's on a case, call Luke Alvez." Lizzie nodded and unlocked Anna's phone. </p><p>"Hello? Luke? Yeah, hi. I'm Lizzie Donovan, a friend of Anna's, is there any way you could come pick her up? She's not feeling too well... Awesome, thank you so much." Lizzie hung up, "He's on his way, he'll text when he gets here. Do you want me to stay?" </p><p>Anna shook her head, "No, get to class, I'll be okay for a few minutes. Thank you, Liz, I love you." Anna smiles, Lizzie hugs her.</p><p>"I love you too, A. Take care of yourself."</p>
<hr/><p>"Yeah, Okay. No, that's fine, thank you, Luke." Emily said over the phone and she hung up, laying her head down on the table. </p><p>"Hey. You can't take a break yet." Stephen said as he walked in the room with two cups of coffee, handing one to Emily, who thanked him.</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"I just got off the phone with Luke, he had to pick up Anna and is bringing her with him from DC now."</p><p>"Good to hear," Stephen sat down, "but how are you doing?"</p><p>"Luke and Fiona are working to ensure Reid's safety in prison so he can make it to trail. But.." She shakes her head and licks her lips, "Stephen, what if he's found guilty?"</p><p>"You remember that case we worked together in Auvergne?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, that was a tough case."</p><p>"Well, I thought when we took that one to trial, we were going to lose, but you told me to let the system work, and you were right. So that's what we have to do now- let the system work." Stephen smiled at Emily, who smiled back.</p><p>""Wait a minute. That guy was guilty. Right now we don't want the system to work."</p><p>"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. That's why I don't give pep talks." Stephen sipped his coffee and Emily just laughed. </p><p>Luke arrived with Anna a few hours later, the girl looked around the station and when she spotted JJ she made her way over to her. </p><p>"How's she doing?" Emily asked Luke.</p><p>"One of her friends called me, and when I picked her up she told me she had locked herself in the bathroom during lunch. She's not handling this well, Emily." </p><p>"Derek's gonna be out of town for a few more weeks, can't bring himself to leave his mom alone right now." </p><p>"That's totally understandable, and Diana needs someone she knows around, Anna was right to stay behind." </p><p>"Still, it's hard to see her like this, she's never been this long without her dad." Emily sighed, arms crossed and gaze fixed on Anna, "We'll need someone from the team with her at all times."</p><p>"Sorry for bringing her, again. I just hated to leave her alone." Luke apologized.</p><p>"It's completely fine, Luke. She's family and she needs us." Emily patted Luke's shoulder and made her way to Anna and wrapped her in a hug. </p>
<hr/><p>JJ noticed how Anna had latched herself onto Luke, sticking by his or JJ's side, depending on whoever was around. The case was over and the team was hanging out in the airport. JJ watched as Anna grabbed Luke's arm and led him to the edge of a store, she pointed at something in the store.</p><p>"You wanna get on Auntie Penelope's good side? Get her that, she doesn't have one yet." Luke followed Anna's finger, which was pointing to a squeak black and white cat, "She'll love it." Anna whispered. </p><p>"You think?" Luke asked and Anna nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>JJ watched as Luke walked into the store and Anna did a little victory dance before making her way back over to JJ with a big grin.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Rossi asked.</p><p>"Trying to get Luke on Penelope's good side. He's me approved." Anna explained simply.</p><p>"Right. Of course." JJ laughed and nodded at Anna who just smiled. </p><p>When they got back, Anna watched Luke and Penelope with a smug look on her face, she was standing at her dad's desk, waiting for JJ, and she could see Luke pull out the rubber cat and hand it to Penelope who opened her mouth in excitement. Anna just giggled as they walked into the elevator and Penelope said something about being in the moment. </p><p>"Hey, bug. You ready to go?" JJ placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and Anna smiled and nodded, letting JJ lead her out of the building. </p><p>Little did she know, as Anna laid down to sleep, with Clooney curled up at her feet, Spencer just witnessed one of his only friends get his throat slit. </p><p>
  <em>"How blessed are some people whose lives have no fears, no dreads, to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly and brings nothing but sweet dreams." -Bram Stoker</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "No One Here Is Honest"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I go! Combining more episodes, this time, we’re gonna combine “Hell’s Kitchen” and “True North” because like I’m lazy and can’t think of time fillers for whats going on with Anna while the team’s away.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"How can I be substantial if I do not cast a shadow? I must have a dark side also if I'm to be whole." -Carl Jung</em>
</p><p>Rossi took a deep breath, he fiddled with his watch as the prison speakers buzzed. When he saw Spencer he suddenly regretted coming, the boy looked like he hadn’t slept in years and his face was still a pale yellow from the healing bruises. </p><p>“You haven’t slept.” </p><p>”It’s been a while. How’s Anna?”</p><p>”She’s good, misses her dad. But Diana seems to be doing okay and JJ’s been over there almost every evening.” David said and Spencer smiled, “I heard about your friend, Delgado. I-I’m really sorry Spence.” Spencer’s smile turned sad as he nodded, “Is there anyone you can talk to?” </p><p>Spencer told him about the group therapy and how he was told to keep a journal. Then alarms began to buzz and announced the prison was going into lock down.</p><p>"I'll come back." Rossi promised as Spencer was led back to his cell. </p><p>It hurt Rossi to see Spencer like that, he needed to go see Anna, just to make sure she was okay. That’s what he needed right now. </p>
<hr/><p>“How’s he doing, David?” Anna asked, passing a coffee mug to David as she curled up in the chair across from him. </p><p>“He’s exhausted, looks like he hasn’t slept in years. But he’s hopeful, and I know we can get him out of there.” Anna nodded, sipping her own coffee.</p><p>”If anyone can get him out of there, it’s you and the team.” Anna smiled weakly at David. </p><p>They finished their coffee in silence, Anna sniffling every now and then but other than that, completely silent. </p><p>”Anna, we’re getting him out, you’re gonna see your dad again. I promise.”</p><p>”Yeah? Well people tend to make promises they can’t keep. David.” Anna snapped, “sorry. It’s just-“ </p><p>“-it’s okay, Anna. I’m not going to hold it against you.” David soothed as he grabbed his coat, “take care of yourself, kid, and your grandma.” </p><p>”I will, thank you for coming, David.” Anna smiled and hugged David before waving goodbye. </p><p>She sighed as the door clicked shut, scrubbing her hands over her face as she wiped away tears. </p>
<hr/><p>Tara walked into Emily’s office, greeted with both Emily and Stephen. </p><p>“I need you to go to the prison tomorrow and conduct another cognitive interview on Reid.” Emily said.</p><p>Stephen pulled a picture out of a folder, handing it to Tara, “Mr. Scratch. Where?”</p><p>”Tegucigalpa, Honduras, last week. A former associate of mine down there on business recognized him.” Stephen explained.</p><p>”I— this is huge!” Tara laughed out of disbelief, “this puts Scratch in Latin America.”</p><p>”And increases the likelihood he passed through Mexico at some point.”</p><p>”That’s why the cognitive is so imperative.” Emily explained, “It is critical that Reid remembers exactly what happened in that motel room in Mexico.” </p><p>Soon it was settled, Tara would go to the prison the next day as a doctor to conduct a cognitive on Reid. </p><p>“Tara, hi. Haven’t seen much of you recently.” Anna smiled when Tara knocked on the door of the Reid and Morgan household. </p><p>”Hey, Anna. It’s been a while.” She smiled and hugged Anna. </p><p>“I’m going to see your dad today to perform another cognitive.”</p><p>”Another? But it didn’t work the first time. How can we know this isn’t gonna make anything worse.” Anna asked.</p><p>”I think Reid is doing well, mentally that is. It’s absolutely possible that he’s gonna remember something that he didn’t a month ago.” Tara explained.</p><p>Anna crossed her arms over her body, hugging herself protectively and she nodded, “I trust you, Tara. Thank you for coming to me. Fiona has kept me so out of the loop I feel like I’m not even considered even more.” Anna shook her head, “I really appreciate it.” She smiled weakly. </p><p>"Family sticks together, Anna. We're fighting for your dad just as hard as you are." Tara smiled, pulling Anna into a hug before saying her goodbyes.</p><p>Anna pulled out her phone and dialed Derek's number. </p><p>"Hey, Pops. Tara is giving Dad another cognitive today. Yeah, Clooney's doing good. When will you be back home? Oh! That's only a few more days! Awesome, I love you, and give Grannie hugs and kisses for me. Love you, too. Bye."</p>
<hr/><p>The cognitive didn't go well at first, Spencer saw himself stabbing Nadie Ramos, and he rushed out of the room, leaving Tara in the dust. Spencer hoped Tara wouldn't come back, if he actually did kill Nadie, he didn't deserve his freedom, Derek could take care of Anna... "Anna. God, A. I'm so sorry." Spencer muttered. </p><p>
  <em>No, I can't give up. I gotta get back to Anna. When Tara comes back, I'll do the cognitive again. I'll prove I'm innocent.</em>
</p><p>The next day, she's back, and Spencer suddenly regrets his whole motivational pep talk from the day before.</p><p>"I cannot do this anymore, alright? I told you it was better if you all just stayed away.You're making it worse..." </p><p>"No, Spencer. Your brain is playing tricks on you. You realize that, don't you?" Tara said.</p><p>"Why? Why? Because the cognitive gave you an answer you'd rather not have?"</p><p>"Because Spencer Reid is incapable of of murdering an innocent woman in cold blood."</p><p>"You have no idea what I am capable of." Spencer spoke quietly as he leaned forward.</p><p>"You're engaged, right? You and Derek were gonna get married at Rossi's mansion at the end of the month. And what about Anna? She graduates in June, and from what I've heard, she's so excited for her dad to see her throw that cap with kids a year older than her." Tara cut him off, keeping her voice steady as she leaned forward to meet Spencer's eyes, "You have a family waiting for you to come home, Spencer. You have a daughter and fiance who are about you to the point that they're barley functioning right now. Think about them. Not you."</p><p>"What do we do now?" Spencer asked.</p><p>"Do you want to go back in that hotel room and find out what really happened?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then say it. Not to me, say it to yourself."</p><p>"I wanna go back." Spencer whispered and closed his eyes. Suddenly he was back in the motel room.</p><p>"What's in your right hand?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Where's the knife?" </p><p>"I moved it so I could get to her, and that's probably how I cut my hand." </p><p>"What happens next?"</p><p>"I hear a noise, Like a spraying sound. And I feel a mist over my shoulder, so I turn."</p><p>"Do you recognize who it is?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Look hard. Spencer, concentrate. Let the image come into focus." </p><p>"It's him. It's him. I see him. It's Scratch. It's Scratch. It's Scratch. And he's drugging me. And I hear him say something. He says something. He says..."</p><p>"What does he say?"</p><p>
  <em>"It's time. Time to go."</em>
</p><p>"Time to go. Says, 'Time to go.' Time to go, then she just walked out of there like she didn't have a care in the world."</p><p>"Wait, wait a minute-"</p><p>"-Like she wanted me to chase her!" </p><p>"Spencer, stop. You keep saying 'her.'"</p><p>"'Cause it wasn't Scratch who framed me. It was a woman." </p><p>
  <em>"The future is inevitable and precise, but may not occur. God lurks in the gaps." -Jorge Luis Borges</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really appreciate all the love u guys uwu. I’m trying to give Spencer something/someone to fight for because I feel like he gives up when he’s in prison and I wanted to see him fight more and that’s why I added not only Anna but Derek, too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “You’re Not Locked In Here. I Am.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Combining "Unforgettable" and the beginning of "Green Light" because I'm freaking pumped about where this is going.  </p><p>I just want to thank you guys again for the love, I know I went out in a limb just re-writing the episodes while giving Spencer a love interest and a daughter but I’m having a lot of fun writing about what Anna might have been going through. I also apologize for kinda pushing Derek under the rug for a bit, trust me he comes back guns blazing, but just adding Anna’s POV has put a lot on my plate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>The</em></span> <em> <span class="s1"> past is never where you think you left it.” -Katherine Anne Porter</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door clicked shut behind Anna as she walked into the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Grandma! I’m home! What do you and Cassie want for dinner?” Anna called out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Oh! It’s not Cassie anymore, I sent her packing! My new nurse is Carol!” Diana called back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Carol? But Pops and I didn’t approve of any new nurses.” Anna said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly she was yanked back and a gun was held to her temple, “You scream and I’ll kill your grandma. Got it?” The voice hissed in her ear, she just nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anna was pushed to the ground, Clooney barked loudly, “Shut up! Hey! Shut your dog up!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Clooney! Clooney hush! Go upstairs!” Anna commanded, Clooney whimpered but rushed you the stairs with a final bark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Good. Now, you’re going to call into school sick for the rest of the week, then, you’re going to help me keep that psycho bitch alive. Then we’re gonna go pay you’re daddy a visit in a few days.” The girl’s voice was sickly sweet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anna just scowled at her, which earned her a blow to the face with the butt of the girls gun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I know you, you’re Lindsey Vaughn, my dad told me about your case.” Anna looked up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Daddy tells you about his cases? How cute.” Lindsey cooed venomously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Did you do this?” Anna spit out, not moving because there was a gun still pointed to her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> ”Do what? Get your precious Daddy locked up for good? Maybe I did.” She smiled smugly, Anna spit on Lindsey’s shoes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You won’t get away with this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Awe, baby,” Lindsey said softly, pulling Anna close so her mouth was pressed close to Anna’s ear, “I already have.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door made Lindsey yank herself away from Anna. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ask for help in anyway, you’re dead.” She hissed in Anna’s ear as she positioned herself behind the door, gun aimed at Anna.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anna opened the door with a smile, “Uncle David. It’s nice to see you.” Anna stepped forward and hugged David.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”That look like it’s hurts, what happened?” David asked, pointing at the bruise forming on her temple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Oh! I fell on the way home from school, hit a rock.” Anna smiled and brushed it off, she lives with two profilers, she knows how to hide things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, make sure you ice it, it’s gonna be a nasty bruise.” David smiled at Anna.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Sorry to intrude, I just wanted to make sure you and Diana were okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Oh, we’re doing great! I was thinking about making your spaghetti recipe for dinner tonight with Cassie. We haven’t cooked since dad got arrested.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Well, that will be fun. Take care of yourself, Anna. Call if you need anything.” David gave  Anna one last hug before waving at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she shut the door, the gun was pointed at her again. “You didn’t give him any signs that you were in danger. But wouldn’t he be able to tell if you were lying?” Lindsey hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I live with two profilers, I know how to lie to them.” Anna scoffed and made her way to the kitchen, “You can stop pointing that gun at me, I’m not going to do anything that puts my grandma in danger.“ </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">“A woman?” JJ asked.</p><p class="p1">”Yeah, he was very clear about it. He remembered her hair, her painted fingernails.” Tara nodded.</p><p class="p1">”So she killed Nadie Ramos.” Like said.</p><p class="p1">”Yes, says he saw her do it.” Tara nodded.</p><p class="p1">”Okay, but what about Scratch?” Penelope asked.</p><p class="p1">”He says her embers her spraying some kind of fine mist in his face.”</p><p class="p1">”Which is consistent with Scratch’s M.O.” Emily said.</p><p class="p1">”Right. But he does not recall seeing Scratch at all.”</p><p class="p1">”You’re sure this memory is accurate?” David asked, “you said he manufactured a false memory earlier in the cognitive.”</p><p class="p1">”And he is sleep deprived.” JJ added, “which can interfere with memory.” </p><p class="p1">”Right, that’s true,” Tara agreed, “but that false memory was directly related to the stress he’s currently experiencing. This was different, he was not projecting. Look, in my opinion, this is a credible recollection.”</p><p class="p1">”Okay, so that could mean that Scratch is manipulating another victim suffering from dissociative identity disorder.” JJ said.</p><p class="p1">”Or he’s working with a full-fledged accomplice for the first time.” Stephen added. </p><p class="p1">”What woman would willingly associate herself with Scratch?” Penelope asked.</p><p class="p1">”And why would Scratch risk taking on a partner?” Luke questioned.</p><p class="p1">”That’s what we need to find out.” Emily said, “we’ll start by checking all of the women in the databases we compiled of D.I.D. patients.”</p><p class="p1">”Wait, how was he?” Penelope asked.</p><p class="p1">”He’s, um, he’s having a hard time.” Tara said.</p><p class="p1">”We gotta get him out of there, you guys. He can’t handle this and Anna needs her dad.” Penelope said, desperately. </p><p class="p1">”We will, but right now it’s late, and we’re no good to him running on fumes. Clear your heads, get some rest if you can, we’ll start fresh in the morning.” Emily said as she rubbed Penelope’s arm.</p><hr/><p class="p1">”Goodnight, Diana.” Carol (Lindsey) said softly as she shut the door.</p><p class="p1">Her face turned cold when she turned back to Anna, who had a busted lip and a scowl harsh on her face. </p><p class="p1">”You are really pretty, A.” </p><p class="p1">”You don’t get to call me that.” Anna spat.</p><p class="p1">”You know, my partner talks about how gorgeous your dad was- excuse me- is. If he looks anything like you, I can see it.” Lindsey hummed and ran her finger under Anna’s jaw.</p><p class="p1">Anna yanked her head away from the black painted fingernails. “Don’t be a brat.” Lindsay snapped, grabbing Anna’s chin so tight it was going to leave bruises. Anna scowled and spit in Lindsey’s face.</p><p class="p1">”Ugh! I should kill you right now!” Lindsey exclaimed, pulling out her gun and shooting Anna in the thigh. The silencer making it sound like a <em>thwip. </em></p><p class="p1">Anna cried out but but her lip, trying not to scream too loud, she couldn’t alert the neighbors or Lindsey would kill Diana. Anna watched as the blood leaked out of her thigh and a hot pain prickled through her body. </p><p class="p1">Lindsey exclaimed and grabbed a pillow, pressing it hard on Anna’s thigh, “if you die before we get to Spencer I’m screwed.” She hissed, “keep pressure on that.” She commanded as she dialed her phone.</p><p class="p1">”Baby, yeah- uh. We have a situation. I might have shot one of them. She was being a brat! Don’t blame me!” She exclaimed, “yes I told her to keep pressure on it, no the hag doesn’t know. What do I do?” </p><p class="p1">Anna heard something along the lines of ‘they’re FBI agents! They’ll absolutely have a first aid kit!’ being yelled from the other line, “okay, okay. I’ll look for one of those.” Lindsey nodded. </p><p class="p1">The next morning, Anna was trying to level out her breathing as she pressed the wound down and gripped the arm of the chair she was tied to so hard her knuckles turned white. She whimpered in pain when Lindsey returned and started wrapping Anna’s leg with new gauze. </p><p class="p1">”Shut up! When we’re done, you and the hag are getting in a car. And your sweet little grandma is gonna visit your dad, and then he’s going to know you two are gonna die and there’s <em>nothing </em>he can do about it.” She hissed and pulled harshly on the gauze.</p><p class="p1">Anna whimpered again but nodded, letting Lindsey grab her and drag her to a car, throwing her in the back seat before making her way back into the house to grab Diana.</p><p class="p1">”Anna, where are we going?” Anna smiled, but it turned out more like a grimace.</p><p class="p1">”We’re going to visit Spencer, Grandma. Carol scheduled a visit for you while I wait in the car. Will you tell him I said hi?” Anna spoke weakly as Lindsey drive the care to the correctional facility. </p><p class="p1">Anna gripped the leather of the seats whenever Lindsey would hit a bump, the searing pain in her leg drew a hiss from her lips. When they pulled up to the prison, Lindsey glared at Anna over her shoulder and led Diana into the prison.</p><p class="p1">"Please recognize her, dad. Please..." Anna muttered before blacking out from the pain in her leg. </p><hr/><p class="p1">"Has anyone heard from Anna recently? I've been calling her but it's going straight to voicemail." JJ asked as she walked into the BAU.</p><p class="p1">"I stopped by about two days ago, she seemed fine, took a hard fall and got a bruise on her head, but other than that she seemed fine." David said. </p><p class="p1">"I guess I'll stop by later today and check on her." JJ said.</p><p class="p1">"I'll come with you." Luke raised his hand when he spoke. </p><p class="p1">Emily walked into the BAU in a hurry, "Everyone in the round table room, now." She said and made her way to the conference room. </p><p class="p1">"Fiona and I went to see Reid." Emily said. </p><p class="p1">"And?" Rossi asked.</p><p class="p1">"He's convinced that Diana is in trouble, she came by to visit just a few hours before us." Emily explained.</p><p class="p1">Rossi raised a brow, "Were Reid and Diana scheduled to have a visit?"  </p><p class="p1">"He didn't think so, but it happened anyway."</p><p class="p1">"What does the nurse say?" JJ saked.</p><p class="p1">"Cassie didn't bring Diana. Another nurse did, a Carol Atkinson. Garcia's running a search on the name now, but it's an alias."</p><p class="p1">"For who?" Luke asked.</p><p class="p1">"According to Reid, Lindsey Vaughn." </p><p class="p1">"Lindsey Vaughn? From that case in Chula Vista 10 years ago?" JJ crossed her arms.</p><p class="p1">"You remember it." Emily sighed.</p><p class="p1">"Of course, it was one of my first back. But how could it be her now? And why?" Rossi added.</p><p class="p1">"I asked him the same thing, he wasn't too happy about me questioning him." Emily shook her head.</p><p class="p1">"Any chance he's wrong?" Tara asked. </p><p class="p1">"Well, Reid did smell Scratch's drugs before the murder, and he said there was another woman in the room with them."</p><p class="p1">"Well, if Lindsey took Diana to visit where are Cassie and Anna?" Rossi asked.</p><p class="p1">"We don't know. Both of their phones are going straight to voicemail. They're not returning texts, either." </p><p class="p1">"That has never happened, not for either of them, Cassie's a professional and Anna has been practically glued to her phone since Spence's arrest." JJ said.</p><p class="p1">"And Garcia pinged them?" Stephen asked.</p><p class="p1">"She tried, but their batteries must be dead. The GPS was turned off. Walker, JJ I want you to go to Reid and Morgan's house, see if you can find anything." Emily said. JJ and Stephen nodded and ran to the SUV's.</p><p class="p1">"So what if this has been a Scratch-Lindsay partnership this whole time?" Rossi asked.</p><p class="p1">"If that's true. Given his mental state, I'm not sure Reid makes it to trial." Emily said tearfully. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”Life can only be understood backwards, but it must be lived forwards." -Soren Kiekegaard</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "It's For You."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am cRANKING our chapters today! Green light pt.2 get ready yall this is where it gets crazy.</p><p>also I've decided that Spencer, Derek, and Anna live in a gated community kind of situation due to the fact their FBI and they could be targets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Every man's life ends the same way. It is only the details of how he lived and how he died that distinguish one man from another." -Ernest Hemingway</em>
</p><p>JJ huffed as she took her phone away from her ear.</p><p>"Went to voicemail again?" Stephen asked. </p><p>"Yeah. You know, Cassie's a professional. She would never let her battery die." JJ shook her head as they sped to Reid's house. </p><p>They made their way to the front door, JJ knocked, "Diana? Cassie? Anna? Its me, Jennifer." She waited for a response before she grabbed her spare key and pushed the door open. </p><p>"Wasn't a friend of Derek's staying with them?" Stephen asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Savannah. I think she headed out earlier this week, though." JJ responded as they walked into the house. </p><p>JJ could hear whimpering and muffled barks coming from upstairs, "Clooney." She muttered and rushed upstairs to find the dog.</p><p>Stephen walked around the house, when he entered the living room he called from JJ. He heard her boots and Clooney's nails clicking on the stairs. </p><p>"Clooney was locked in a hallway closet- Oh my god." JJ covered her mouth. </p><p>Anna's arm chair seat was stained a deep red with blood JJ muttered, "We need to call Emily." She pulled out her phone, putting it on speaker as it rang.</p><p>"Please tell me you have good news." Penelope said.</p><p>"Well, Diana Cassie and Anna aren't here." JJ said.</p><p>"There's no forced entry and nothing's been stolen or destroyed and Cassie's car is gone." Walker added.</p><p>"Garcia, where are we on that APB of her car?" Emily asked. </p><p>"I don't have anything yet." Garcia responded.</p><p>"Okay. Also, search recent traffic in and out of Reid's neighborhood. Lindsey probably entered as Carol." Emily ordered.</p><p>"Copy, copy." Penelope said and pulled herself towards her computer. </p><p>"I know Diana's routine, Stephen and I will hit up those places first." JJ said and she hung up. </p><p>"Why didn't you say anything about the blood?" Stephen asked.</p><p>"I don't want to make it real yet, there's still a chance they're close." JJ said.</p>
<hr/><p>They found Cassie's car, parked in front of a high school, then they found out Lindsey had been renting out a condo just down the street of Reid's house under the name of Jamie Lamantia, JJ and Stephen rushed back to the neighborhood. When they got to the house, it was completely empty minus a few chairs and a table, and Cassie's dead body laying in the middle of the kitchen. </p><p>"Stephen." JJ said as she looked down at the table. Pictures of Spencer littered the table, ones of him and Anna walking Clooney in the park, her smiling widely at her dad. Others were Spencer, Derek and Anna eating dinner in their home. But most of them were just pictures of Spencer, at home reading a book or on a case, there were <em>hundreds.</em> </p><p>Walker pulled out his phone, "Emily..." </p><p>"Yeah, thanks." Emily sighed as she hung up the phone, Rossi walked into her office a moment later, "JJ and Walker just found Cassie's body in Reid's neighborhood. She'd been shot once in the head, execution style. Lindsey used a second alias to rent a condo down the street." </p><p>"What about Diana and Anna?" Rossi asked.</p><p>"They've been abducted. They found surveillance  photo's taken of Reid before his arrest. Lindsey's been spying on him for months." </p><p>"I can't believe it. I saw Anna just two days ago. Everything Reid said was right." Rossi said.</p><p>"I didn't want to before, but I have to tell him now, for his own safety." Emily shook her head.</p><p>"He'll want to help find them." </p><p>"That's what I'm afraid of, and he can't. This could be what pushes him over the edge. I'm going to the prison, Spencer deserves to know everything. Rossi, call Derek and tell him what's going on."</p><p>"You got it, boss."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Spencer. We will find her, I promise. We'll find her, okay?</p><p>"Can I see Anna?" Spencer asked. </p><p>"I- Spencer..." </p><p>"What? I can't see my own daughter?"</p><p>"No, you can't."</p><p>"Why?!" Spencer snapped.</p><p>"Because Lindsey took her too, Spencer." Spencer went silent, "I was trying to avoid bringing her up, because I knew you'd shut down like this. But we <em>are </em>going to find them, I promise."</p><p>Spencer stayed silent.</p><p>"Ballistics came back on the gun that was used on Cassie. It's the exact weapon Jack Vaughn used when he was a mob enforcer in Boston. Lindsey must've taken it from her father. Maybe she wanted his reputation or she just wanted to make sure her dad knew what she was doing. The reasons are unimportant. What's important is you were right, and I should have believed you from the start and I didn't." Emily looked at Spencer desperately. </p><p>"It's because she's a daddy's girl. The gun is an odd touch of sentimentality for an otherwise logistical killer. She took the gun because she's a daddy's girl, because they were inseparable." Spencer spoke fast and quiet.</p><p>"Yes, we can use that."</p><p>"Do you think that'll save Anna?" Spencer asked as he looked up at Emily.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Do you think Lindsey will see that Anna is as attached to her own father as Lindsey is? Do you think she'll see herself in Anna and spare her?"</p><p>"Spencer, what you need to worry about is trying to isolate yourself. We will find Lindsey, and her dad."</p><p>"Hurry. Find my girls. Promise me you'll find my girls."</p><p>"I promise, stay safe, Spence." Emily nodded and Spencer shot out of his seat, banging on the door to get out. </p>
<hr/><p>"Reid stabbed himself to get into solitary confinement." Penelope sniffled. </p><p>"Oh, that's great." Emily sighed.</p><p>"What?'</p><p>"Well, he found a way to isolate himself without hurting anybody else." Emily explained.</p><p>"Okay. Here." Penelope handed Emily a folder.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"It's my letter of resignation."</p><p>"Penelope..."</p><p>"No." Penelope whimpered, "If Reid dies, or Anna dies. I quit."</p><p>"We won't let that happen!"</p><p>"Emily, I'm exhausted, the girl I see as my own just got kidnapped and could easily be dead right now, and it is breaking me, and this whole year has been an emotional roller coaster. It's like every time something happens, there's a piece of myself that is being chipped away, and if one more thing goes down, I don't think there's going to be anything left."</p><p>Emily just nodded sadly before they both made their way to the conference room for a long 12 hours of creating a case to keep Spencer safe.</p>
<hr/><p>Spencer was fast asleep in his cell when the guard banged on the door so hard Spencer jumped to his feet. The guard came in wearing a scowl as he cuffed Spencer roughly. </p><p>"Let's go." He yanked Spencer out of the cell and practically dragged him to a visiting room. </p><p>Spencer looked around the room carefully, Shaw's threatening words echoing in his head. The door lock clicked and it was pushed open, and in walked JJ, Spencer felt his shoulder's relax and a soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>"We're taking you home." JJ smiled tearfully.</p><p>Spencer sighed, smiling weakly at her when she moved forward to wrap him in a hug, he squeezed her tight and cried into her shoulder. </p><p>He was led out with JJ and Luke right behind him, the suit he wore was a little too loose but he didn't care, he was free. Seeing Penelope was like a breath of fresh air, he rushed to her and wrapped her in a hug that he was scared to release her from, like she could disappear the second he let go. </p><p>"Derek should be here in a few hours." She said softly, Spencer nodded.</p><p>"Let's get Anna and my mom back." He said.</p><p>"Yeah." Penelope nodded and rushed to the car. </p><p>"I can't thank you enough for going out on a limb on this." Emily paced with a phone pressed to her ear.</p><p>"No need to thank me, Agent Prentiss. You're the one who risked everything." The judge said.</p><p>"We only did what we had to."</p><p>"I'm just glad for his sake, for everybody's sake, that your analyst was able to get those prints over here in time."</p><p>"It was no short order, believe me."</p><p>"I'm sure it wasn't, and in the end, justice was served. That's what matters."</p><p>"I also wanted to apologize for my conduct in your chambers. I nearly allowed my emotions to carry the situation, and it was out of line."</p><p>"Well, given the circumstances,it's more than understandable."</p><p>"Thank you again, your Honor."</p><p>"Have a good night, Agent Prentiss."</p><p>"You, too." And Emily hung up.</p>
<hr/><p>Spencer and JJ made their way to Spencer's house, "Look, Spencer, there was a tiny detail I decided not to tell you or Emily. I think one of them is hurt, Walker and I found blood on Anna's arm chair, but we don't know who's it is." JJ explained carefully </p><p>“But you think it’s Anna’s.” Spencer stated.</p><p>”What?!” JJ yelped.</p><p>”I know that look. You think the blood is Anna’s.” </p><p>”Okay, yes I think it’s possible. But I’ve tried to not think about it.” JJ huffed.</p><p>”Okay, then we won’t talk about it.”</p><p>When they got to the house, the two ducked under the police tape, JJ showed the officer her badge and explained that Spencer was the resident. He made his way to the living room where a photo album was opened on the table.</p><p>He spotted the first picture of him and Anna torn off its page and set down on another, “Huh..” Spencer said as he sat down on the couch.</p><p>”What is it, Spence?”</p><p>”This was on a different page...” he said as he flipped the picture over, on the back it ‘XX-XY’ was written in lipstick.</p><p>”Does that mean something to you?” JJ asked.</p><p>”Only the obvious, male and female chromosomes. Lindsey’s way of telling us she’s with Scratch.” He ran his fingers over the picture. </p><p>The rest of the team pulled up the Lindsey’s secondary location, Emily got out of the car first. </p><p>”Alvez, Lewis, take the back.” Emily said, “Walker and Rossi with me at the front.” </p><p>They ran up to the house and Walker picked the lock, the three ran in. </p><p>”FBI! Show your hands!”</p><p>”Hands up, now!” </p><p>The two people held their hands up, the boy held something up.</p><p>”Put it down!”</p><p>”It’s for you!”</p><p>”Get up, turn around, slowly.”</p><p>”Get down.”</p><p>”This is for you, she said it was for you, for the FBI.”</p><p>Emily grabbed the tablet and held it up, the image of Cat Addams appeared on the screen.</p><p>”You know who that is?” Alvez asked. </p><p>”Cat Addams?” Emily said in disbelief, she looked back at Rossi and hit play.</p><p>”Ta-da! Didn’t expect me, did you? Impersonating Scratch was getting tiresome. Now, if the good doctor wants his baby and mommy back, send him to me. He knows where to find me. After all, he put me here. But then again, I kind of returned the favor, didn’t I? He and I have unfinished business.” </p>
<hr/><p>“Really?” Penelope asked, “we have to deal with Car Addams again?”</p><p>”Yes. She was pulling the strings all along.” Emily confirmed.</p><p>”And, wait, Mr. Scratch’s involvement was...” </p><p>“Never part of it. Cat and Lindsey were behind the murder of Nadie Ramos and framing Spencer.” </p><p>”Why does she have it out so bad for Reid?” Luke asked.</p><p>”She was loosely affiliated with a group of hit men. About a year and a half ago, Reid outsmarted her when he pretended to be a potential customer.” Penelope explained.</p><p>”She figured out she was walking into a trap. But Reid was able to convince her to surrender by telling her he would take her to see her father.” Tara added.</p><p>”Did he?” Stephen asked, Tara shook her head.</p><p>”No, it was all a lie to get her to drop the gun.” Rossi said, “she’s been in prison ever since.”</p><p>“She’s bee nursing a grudge for a long time. Setting up Reid, making us and him believe that it was Mr. Scratch this whole time, and now kidnapping his mother and Anna.” Luke said.</p><p>”Where is she now?” Asked Walker.</p><p>”Mount Pleasant Women’s Correctional Facility.” Emily answered.</p><p>Walker sat up, ”Wait, hold up. Reid has to go back to prison?” </p><p>Emily looked at him, “He just landed.” </p><p>”Do you really think that he can handle it? I mean, all that Reid’s been through. Do you really think he has the brain capacity to do this right now?” Penelope asked.</p><p>”She’s right,” Tara agreed, “he’s walking into one of the most unstable situations anyone could face. She’s been in solitary confinement 6 months. We all know what that can do to the psyche of an inmate. At best, they suffer from delusions. At worst, they’re psychotic.”</p><p>”I took all of that into account. That’s why I didn’t send Reid in there alone.” Emily assured.</p><p>”So, well, what’s the play here? We hope that Reid can profile Anna and his mom’s location out of Cat, and we just wait until he does?” Rossi questioned.</p><p>”That’s part one. Part two is we refocus and rebuild based on what we know, and search for any leads we missed because of our faulty assumptions.” Emily explained. </p><p>”Well, since we’re on that topic,” Walker cut in, “Reid shouldn’t be in there at all. He’s as compromised as it gets. He hasn’t even been reinstated. If we send him into the lion’s den, we’re giving her exactly what she wants. Now, if I’m the only one thinking this, I apologize but...” </p><p>”No. You’re not the only one thinking it. We could send in JJ instead.” Rossi proposed. </p><p>“Yeah, JJ would I have a cooler head.” Tara agreed, “she’s be better able to asses Cat’s ground game.” </p><p>”And we’d be more likely to force a mistake if we throw Cat off of her plan.” Luke added.</p><p>”Nobody’s changing the plan. Am I clear?” Emily snapped, “We change the plan, Diana and Anna are dead. If we lose those two, we lose Reid from this team forever. After everything that’s happened to him, after everything that’s happened to us. We’ve made too many sacrifices for that. So, this is what we’re gonna do. We are going to take one moment. One moment of quiet, one moment of despair, one moment of doubt, one moment of hope that Reid is strong enough for this.”</p><p>
  <em>Just a plane raise away stood JJ and Spencer, looking at Cat through one sided glass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’ll be here the whole time.” JJ whispered.</em>
</p><p>”Did you all take your moment?” Emily asked, “Good. Now shut it out. Shut everything out. Because nothing else matters, except for her.” Emily points to Cat’s picture, large and haunting on the screen.</p><p>
  <em>The door creaked opened and slammed shut<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Spencie.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. “Unfinished Business.” Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Spencie.”</p><p>”Where are my mother and daughter?” Spencer asked coldly. </p><p>“I missed you.” Cat cooed.</p><p>”What did you and Lindsey do you them?” Spencer took a step forward, “How did you-“</p><p>”- Now stop. You don’t get to walk in here and hiss at me like I’m the criminal. No, we do this my way.” She kicked the chair out, Spencer catching it easily, “Have a seat. How was prison? Did you like it?” </p><p>”No.” </p><p>“It’s not fun is it?”</p><p>”Unlike you I didn’t deserve to be there.”</p><p>”How did you stay sane? A brain like yours needs stimulation in such a gray place.”</p><p>”I worked in the laundry room and I played chess.”</p><p>”That’s three, maybe four hours, tops. What about the other 20?” </p><p>”I read.”</p><p>”That’s still not enough. You have to... go someplace. Up here.” Cat tapped her temple, “or else you go crazy. Do you wanna see where I go? I’ll show you. Come here.” Spencer leaned forward and Cat reached her hand out to touch his face. </p><p>”No touching.” JJ said, Cat just looked at the blonde and scoffed.</p><p>”Close your eyes. Good. Now keep them shut. Sit back and relax. Now when you open your eyes, I want you to look at me like I’m the first woman you’ve seen after being in prison for three months.” </p><p>
  <em>”Now.. open.” Suddenly, they were in a room of gold and white, sat at a table for two in the otherwise lifeless ballroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Hello, Cat.” Spencer smiled at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She giggles, “You’re here! You’re really here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”There is nowhere else I would rather be.” Spencer responded slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re good at this.” Cat crosses her arms and nodded, “You’re so good at this, I almost believe you don’t want to kill me.” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I don’t want to kill you.” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”No?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”What if I let your mother die? Or... Oh! I know! Let your sweet baby girl rot in some shallow grave? Then would you kill me? Or would you just... hurt me? Would you pin me down and leave bruises that don’t go away?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Is that what you want?” Spencer asked as he leaned forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I guess I just wanna know if you would... if you could.” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”No?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”It’s not the kind of man I am.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cat looked up and but her lip, “Do me a favor and tell blonde over there to step aside, because we’re gonna play another game. And this time, we are going to fine out exactly what kind of man you are.” <br/></em>
</p><p><em>Spencer turned his head to look back at </em>JJ, who stood by the door with her arms crossed, looking right back at Spencer. Spencer turned back to Cat, who waved at JJ as she left the room.</p><p>”Let’s play.” Spencer said.</p><p>”Let’s!” Cat smiled.</p><p>
  <em>”Are you hungry?” Cat asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Me neither.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”So the same game as last time? I answer every question you ask honestly?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”No, this time you get to ask the questions.” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”About what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Well, I know a secret. About you. And you can ask me as many questions as you like to figure it out. But you only get one guess as to what it is.” She explained as she leaned forward, “Now, guess correctly, I take your phone, I call our friend Lindsey, and I tell her to release your precious girls unharmed.” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”But they aren’t unharmed, are they?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cat just looked at him before continuing, “If you don’t...” Cat shrugged before making a gun shape with her fingers and putting them in her mouth and shooting and giggling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Is there a clock?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”There’s always a clock.” She reaches her hand out, “Give it to me.” Spencer took off his watch and gave it to Cat.</em>
</p><p>”Now, you’ll have four hours.” Spencer tried to speak, “Not yet. You have to wait until the second hand comes around.” She said before looking down at the watch.</p><p>”You what to give me a hint before we start?” </p><p>”Do I look like a girl that gives hints?” </p><p>”Actually, you do.”</p><p>”Okay, how about this? It’s a secret you’ll never admit to. Go.” </p><hr/><p>Anna knew that if the bullet in her leg stayed there for too long she could get led poisoning, her hands were tied in front of her body so she was able to reach the bandages and pull them down and out of the way. The wound was still painfully fresh and she felt warm blood pour onto her finger as she searched for the bullet. If she was lucky it was a shallow wound and getting the bullet out would just be an extremely painful pinch and pull maneuver. The sound of the blood squishing and her rapid breath caught Diana's attention, who yelped in horror behind the duct tape over her mouth. <em>Shit, I can't feel it. </em>Anna whimpered and removed her hand from the wound, breaths coming in pained gasped as she tried to focus on anything but the searing pain. Lindsey opened the trunk not too long after to see Anna blinking slowly and blood painting the carpet red. </p><p>"Dammit." She hissed and re-wrapped Anna's leg, "Dumb bitch." She said as she slammed the trunk closed again, making Anna flinch and Diana cry out. </p><hr/><p>“I know what the secret is.” Spencer said.</p><p>”You do?” Cat asked, fiddling with Spencer’s watch.</p><p>”Why else would you put me through all this?”</p><p>”Ooh. Phrasing it in the form of a question. That way it doesn’t count as a guess. Very smart, Doctor.”</p><p>”I’m gonna walk you through a scenario and your face is gonna tell me how close I am. From the moment I arrested you, you watched and waited for the right time to take your revenge. When you learned I was going to Mexico, you took it. You and Lindsey framed me for murder so I’d be put in prison and treated like a criminal, and then you kidnapped my mother and daughter so I would know how it feels to have my family manipulated, because you want to prove that you and I are the same. Am I right?” </p><p>Cat looks Spencer directly in the eyes and yawns, showing her disinterest.</p><p>”Sorry, I couldn’t hold that in any longer. What we’re you saying?”</p><p>”Psychopaths get bored easily.” </p><p>
  <em>”You’re right. Let’s speed this up.” She stands, “Shall we?” Cat walks over to Spencer, placing herself in his lap, “Why don’t you think about all the pain you’ve suffered in your life. What would I capitalize on, do you think?” She leaned forward so her face was close to Spencer’s, running her fingers over his exposed collarbones and across his jaw, “Is it the death of your mentor, SSA Jason Gideon?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”No. Because we caught the man who killed him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”What about Maeve Donovan? And your guilt about not looking after her daughter?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I was in prison.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Yeah, but you had time before that. Why didn’t you go?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Truthfully, I got distracted. I was trying to figure out a way to help my mom. She didn’t have time. Amy did. So there’s absolutely no shame in admitting that. She would understand.” Spencer spoke as Cat mouthed at his ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I agree. That’s why that’s not the secret.” Cat whispered before she got up off of Spencer’s lap and went back to her chair, Spencer looked back. </em>
</p><p>”Good job Spence.” JJ muttered and she pulled out her phone.</p><p>”Go ahead, JJ.” Rossi said.</p><p>”So, Cat has deep background on Spence. She knew about Gideon’s death and Maeve leaving behind a daughter after she was shot.”</p><p>”She’s throwing him off balance.”</p><p>”Yeah, but Spence also purposely gave the wrong name of Maeve’s daughter, and she didn’t correct him.” </p><p>”She must’ve gotten her hands on Reid’s confidential FBI file.” Emily said, “It would mention relevant team information like him taking Lizzie under his wing, but wouldn’t give her name because of confidentiality reasons.”</p><p>”We were thinking she’s been getting help from someone inside the prison. This goes deeper than that.” Rossi said.</p><hr/><p>Anna knew she was going to die. It was merely a matter of when at this point, she stared up at the door of the trunk as Lindsey drove God knows where, music blaring so loud it made Anna's head pound. She took a deep breath through her nostrils and let her eyes slip close. <em>This wasn't exactly how I was planning to go out. I was hoping I'd go peacefully in my sleep at the ripe age of 105. Pops and Dad are gonna have to bury their own daughter long before they die. That's just not fare, Dad has lost enough, He can't lose me too, he can't lose me too, he can't-</em></p><hr/><p>"Working deductively, the secret wouldn't be any of the topics you've already volunteered, because you wouldn't want to make it that easy on me." </p><p>"Genius, truly." Cat said as she fiddled with Spencer's watch.</p><p>"So what is left that I wouldn't want to admit?" Spencer looks at Cat for a moment, "Love."</p><p>Cat's fidgeting pauses, Spencer leans forward, "Is that what this is all about, love? For my family?" The silence starts to become heavy, "No. For you.You want me to admit that I am actually in love with you."</p><p>
  <em>"Don't get me wrong, I love my fairy tales, clearly," She looks around the glamorous room, "as much as the next girl, but I'm not delusional."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure about that?" Spencer asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very sure. So sure, in fact, that I had Lindsey leave a clue for you in your little scrapbook in your house. I couldn't have you come all the way down here and make a guess until I was positive. That is..." She places her hands on her stomach, "until I tested positive."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What, you're pregnant?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cat looked up at him and leaned forward, "We're pregnant."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, yes. Mazel Tov." She smiled and sipped her drink, before spitting it back out.</em>
</p><p>A guard walked into the interrogation room, "Here you are, ma'am." She said, handing JJ Cat's files. </p><p>"Thank you." JJ scanned through the files until she reached <em>pregnancy- yes.</em></p><p>"It's not possible, even if you are pregnant, the baby's not mine." Spencer spoke as he paced.</p><p>"Except for the part where it is."</p><p>"That's completely preposterous, you've been in prison."</p><p>"So have you."</p><p>"And we've never-"</p><p>"-I know. We've never..." She shrugged,"Ask me how I did it. Come on, ask me."</p><p>"How did you do it?"</p><p>"I had Lindsey dose you in Mexico. You lost time. And I gave her very specific instructions to get you in the mood."</p><p>"What, did she pretend to be you?"</p><p>"Why? Would that have worked?"</p><p>Spencer leaned forward, "No."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, I know. Believe me, I know exactly where I stand on the Spencer Reid hot or not list. I told her to pretend to be Maeve."</p><p>Spencer could have laughed and cried and vomited all at the same time, yes, there was a point in his life where he loved Maeve, he <em>knew </em>Cat was bluffing but it didn't stop his heart from aching. </p><p>"Maeve Donovan. Remember? The woman whose daughter you promised to protect? The love of your life. Who had her brains blown out right in front of you before you two could even kiss. So Dark... Yet, so useful."</p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>"Spencer, it's Maeve. It's okay. Spencer, Spencer..." Spencer's vision blurred as a painful memory reared it's head in the back of Spencer's mind. </p><p>"It didn't happen."</p><p>"Hey, I was thinking, if it's a boy, we should definitely call him Spencer Junior." Spencer shot up out of his seat and walked out of the room, "But if it's a girl I think we should call her Maeve. I mean, after all, she played such a huge role in her own conception." Cat called after him. </p><p>"Spence, we might have something." JJ said quietly to Spencer, handing him the file, "She's three months, the timeline matches, but that doesn't necessarily mean-" before she could finish, Spencer threw the files at the glass in front of him. </p><p>"I'm sorry, it's not you. I just need a minute." </p><hr/><p>"JJ, you there?" Emily asked as she walked into the conference room. </p><p>"Uh, yeah. Yeah, go ahead."</p><p>"So far we don't have anything on the prison employees. Somebody in there is helping Cat, but nobody jumps out as the obvious culprit, and it doesn't help that they're blocking us at every turn." Luke said.</p><p>"We have something, but, uh, it's out there." Tara said.</p><p>"I'll take out there." Emily nodded at them.</p><p>"The gun store owner was more of a libertarian than you would think. He talked about how he never judged his customers or who they love." Walker explained.</p><p>"That's weird." Rossi scrunched his nose.</p><p>"Not as weird as when he mentioned Obergefell."  </p><p>"The supreme court decision that legalized gay marriage." Emily said, surprised.</p><p>"You said we were missing something in the relationship between these two women. What if it's this?"</p><p>"The risks that Lindsey's taking, the bond she has with cat, its not professional. It's romantic."</p><p>"Well, this casts a big shadow over Lindsey's next move. By exposing their plan to us, she knows there's no happy ending, no future with Cat."</p><p>"And she's going to take Reid's mother and Anna with her. And that's the ultimate act of revenge against the guy who took her lover away." Luke said.</p><p>"JJ, what do you have?" Emily asked. </p><p>"Will you take me off speaker?" JJ asked. </p><p>Are you kidding me? Are you kidding?"" Emily asked as she threw her phone down on her desk.</p><p>"Well, here's where it gets tricky. Do we believe her or not?" JJ asked, "On the one hand, getting pregnant is a power control move straight out of the female psychopath handbook. On the other hand-"</p><p>"-If her story is true, it meant she sent her lesbian lover do to Mexico to get Reid to-- ugh." Emily shuddered.</p><p>"Yeah. Either way she is pregnant. I just refuse to believe it belongs to Spence." </p><p>"It could be the person inside the prison who's been helping her. Getting pregnant serves two purposes- gas lighting Reid and emotional blackmail against that employee."</p><p>"Yeah, but Emily, we don't know who that guy is yet. And Alvez and Rossi aren't going to in the time we have left." </p><p>"JJ, I gotta call you back." Emily said as she hung up the phone, the amber alert flashing on her screen. </p><p>
  <em>Lindsey Vaughn has just been spotted.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Unfinished Business." Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry that these two chapters were so close to the episodes Cat and Spencer wise, I wanted to include all of that because I think it's important to the plot but the next chapter should be some more original content.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lindsey Vaughn has just been spotted. </em>
</p><p>Anna could smell the gas and the grease when Lindsey pulled up the the gas station, when the car cut off there was the sound of the gas pump being put into the car and the sound of gas filling the tank almost muffled the sounds of a man speaking. She was too tired to struggle or scream or bang on the door of the trunk for help, so she just laid there, scared to even blink because any movement <em>hurts.</em> She heard the familiar alarm of an Amber alert and the man went silent for a moment. The Anna heard muttering, then a gunshot, Anna and Diana flinched and Anna hissed as pain shot through her whole body. </p><hr/><p>"Let's pretend you're telling the truth. That means I guessed it, right? The secret, the one I don't want to admit to? It's my child?" Spencer paced in front of Cat.</p><p>"Is that your guess? You only get one, remember?" Cat looked up at Spencer.</p><p>"No. It's too easy."</p><p>"Believe me, getting pregnant with your baby was not easy."</p><p>"You misunderstood. It's too easy emotionally. Because I can take your child from you. The child I had absolutely no role in creating, but a child I would care for better than you." </p><p>"That's rude." Cat hissed.</p><p>"it's true. See, you forget I was a single dad for thirteen years. And you? You can't be a mother, Cat. I'm not trying to insult you, it's your psychological makeup. You literally do not have the emotional skills to care for another human being. You'd lose interest in your own baby the way a 6-year-old loses interest in a pet hamster. This baby is simply a means to an end, which is to keep me here, playing your game, guessing like a fool, assuming something I never should have assumed in the first place." Spencer ranted.</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>Spencer blinked for a long moment, making sure no tears would fall, "My mother and daughter are already dead. They were dead before I walked in here."</p><p>"They're not dead."</p><p>"Yes, they are." Spencer stood up.</p><p>"No, because that would be cheating and I don't cheat. You cheat." </p><p>"I'm done playing."</p><p>"Get back here!" Cat yelled.</p><p>"Goodbye, Cat."</p><p>"I'll let you talk to them!" Cat yelled as she hit the table, making Spencer stop and turn around.</p><p>"Garcia, get ready to track a call on Spence's phone." JJ said as Spencer handed Cat his phone.</p><p>Cat dialed the number, shooting glances at Spencer. She held up the phone and put it on speaker, the line ringing. </p><p>"You're early." Lindsey said.</p><p>""Yeah, I know." </p><p>"Did he guess?"</p><p>"No, not yet. We need proof of life."</p><p>"All right." Lindsey sighed, "Hold on."</p><p>"Spencer!" Diana called out.</p><p>"Mom? Mom where's Anna?" Spencer asked frantically. </p><p>"I'm here, dad. I'm here." Anna's voice was weak and raspy.</p><p>"Oh, thank god. Are you guys okay?" Spencer asked as he grabbed the phone. </p><p>"I don't... know." Diana's voice said, then there was an explosion. </p><p>"Mom! Anna!"</p><p>"Gotta go." said Lindsey, and she hung up.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure Anna would love a baby brother or sister running around the house."</p><p>"You leave Anna out of this. What the hell was that?!"</p><p>"Ooh.. daddy's protective. I like this side of you Spencie." Cat giggled.</p><p>"Lindsey said that you were early, was that a signal?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Was that a prearranged signal to kill my family?!" Spencer yelled as he slapped the table. </p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Tell me the truth!"</p><p>"I am!"</p><p>"Tell me the truth!"</p><p>"I am! You wanna know the truth? Your mother is an Alzheimer's-ridden moron who's getting dumber day by day, and your daughter's a whiny little <em>bitch</em> who couldn't fight back even if she tried! And if they're dead, it's your fault." Cat hissed at Spencer. </p><p>Spencer threw the table across the room, grabbing cat by the throat and pushing her hard against the wall.</p><p>"Spence!" JJ exclaimed, trying pulling him off of Cat.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you." Spencer muttered.</p><p>"Spence! She's pregnant. Spence, she's pregnant!" JJ yelled though clenched teeth, finally pulling him off of Cat.</p><p>"Come on. Come on!" She said as she practically dragged him out of the room.</p><hr/><p>Spencer was sat on the floor in the Hallway outside of the interrogation room, that's where JJ found him.</p><p>"Richmond county police just reported a gas station explosion. One victim, a male. Whatever Lindsey did, we have to assume that Anna and your mom are still alive."</p><p>Spencer just nodded, staring at the ground. JJ sighed and sat down next to him. </p><p>"Hey." She said softly.</p><p>"I'm really scared this is who I am now."</p><p>"No. Don't say that."</p><p>"J-Jennifer, you don't know..."</p><p>"I do know. I know two inmates, Frazier and Duerson, killed your friend Delgado in front of you. And I know that they wanted you to move their heroin, and I also know that if you didn't, you would've been next, right?" Spencer just nodded, "Spence, anyone in your spot would have done the same thing."</p><p>"You wouldn't have." He argued.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I would have, Spence. I'm telling you this from one parent to another. If someone was threatening my life, you bet your ass I would. Because you and I would do <em>anything </em>to come home to our kids at the end of a hard case, or a long day, and you weren't going to die in there, not without hugging your daughter one last time, at least. It doesn't make you a bad person. 'Cause, you know who does think like that? That- That in you doing what you had to do to survive somehow makes you a psychopath? She does!" JJ looked back at the interrogation room.</p><p>Spencer looked up at her, realization hitting both of them like a freight train, "She does... She does." JJ whispered, "Because she- she knows."</p><p>"That's the secret!" Spencer shot up, "What I don't want to admit about myself."</p><p>"Hold up. Let's play this out, because she will not lose to you twice. She already said that this wasn't about the two of you being the same."</p><p>"Then she's all about the game. She thinks I cheated last time because I lied about her dad, so it's integral to her that she beats me by following the rules."</p><p>"But, Spence. She controls the rules, and she will change them to ensure that she wins."</p><p>"Which means that I'm locked in."</p><p>"Like she is."</p><p>"She needs me to be locked in, playing by her rules. A game I can't win, so she--" Spencer pauses, "I got it." he turns and rushes back into the room.</p><p>"Guess that's one way to get you to put your hands on me." Cat said blankly.</p><p>"Dance with me." Spencer said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I don't want the people watching us to hear what I'm gonna say next."</p><p>Spencer reached out a hand for Cat, she took it and Spencer pulled her in, chin pressed against his shoulder. She watched the camera carefully.</p><p>"You guys got this up?" JJ asked over the phone.</p><p>"Streaming now." Penelope said. </p><p>"Okay, uh, listen. You're gonna hear a lot of weird stuff, like, Spence saying he is the father of Cat's baby. Don't let that distract you."</p><p>"I'm sorry, full stop." Penelope said, "Why would he says he's the father--"</p><p>"Quiet." Emily said, and turned to watch the screen.</p><p>
  <em>"You had eyes on me while i was in prison, didn't you?" Spencer asked as he swayed with Cat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Spencie, don't ruin the moment."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to but I'm on the clock. Answer my question, am I right?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, you're right. I wanted to make sure things were just as uncomfortable for you as they were for me."</em>
</p><p>"That's what we missed. The inside man that's been helping them." Luke said. </p><p>"He didn't just work at Cat's prison, he worked at hers and Reid's." Rossi said.</p><p>"Garcia, look for any overlap. Compiling now." Penelope typed, "Here's something. Lionel Wilkins. He worked at both Mount Pleasant and the Milburn Correctional facility."</p><p>"Look, this guy could have gotten her pregnant," Tara said, "But there's no way he could have gotten his hand on Reid's file."</p><p>"Well, not directly, he could have called in a favor from a friend at the Bureau." Walker said. </p><p>Luke crossed his arms, "So someone must have wanted to screw us this whole time." </p><p>"Someone who's not gonna work for the Bureau much longer." Emily looked back up at the screen, that now held a photo of Wilkins and the video of Reid and Cat.</p><p>"That's how you times everything so perfectly. <em>Like sending my mom and Lindsey to visit me when you thought I was at my lowest." Spencer spoke softly into Cat's ear. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Thought?" Cat asked, "You sure you weren't?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I wasn't. Because I didn't feel bad. I felt scared. At how much I enjoyed poisoning the other prisoners. I had a hundred ways of getting myself out of that situation, but I picked the one that would cause them the most pain."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well. look at that. You might end up saving your mother and daughter's lives after all."</em>
</p><p>"Okay, Lionel Wilkins' primary residence is in Falls Church, but I also have a second address. It's a cabin off of the Rappahannock River." Penelope said.</p><p>"The cabin is in Lindsey's zone based on the gas stations." Walker said.</p><p>Emily grabbed some files, "Helos are on the roof warming up. Let's go." </p><hr/><p>The truck pulled up the the cabin, Anna sat up as best she could to see where she was.</p><p>"They're in the back seat. Take the girl, I'll get the old lady." Lindsey said, and when the door swung open, Anna was lifted up and thrown over the shoulder of a tall man, she yelped in pain when he thigh collided with his chest. </p><p>"Jesus, fuck. Did you shoot her?!" The man asked.</p><p>"Don't question me, get her in the house." Lindsey spat as she led Diana into the house right behind Wilkins.</p><p>Wilkins sat Anna down on the floor, propped up against  the wall while Lindsey forced Diana to sit down on the couch across the room. </p><p>"Alright, I did everything you and her wanted. I'm done here, right?" Wilkins asked and as he turned around, Lindsey shot hot him in the chest.</p><p>Lindsey crouched down and opened a silver case that held what looked like bombs. Anna's eyes widened and she tried to protest, which earned her a kick in the jaw, "Shut it!" Lindsey hissed at her before moving to place the bombs around the room. </p><p>The sound of helicopters approaching made Anna slouch in relief, but then she saw the smirk on Lindsey's face as she grabbed what looked like a detonator and sat in the chair next to Anna's spot on the ground, placing the detonator in her lap and pointing a gun at Anna's temple. Anna could have cried when she saw David and Stephen entered the room, but was quickly reminded of the gun behind held to her head when it pressed harder against her temple. When the rest of the team entered, Anna let the tears she'd been holding back from the minute Lindsey first held the same gun to her head fall helplessly down her cheeks. She looked up and Luke and she could tell he was trying so hard to not close his eyes, to not look away from her.</p><p>"Awe, look! Baby finally broke. She lasted a lot longer than I expected." Lindsey laughed and wiggled the gun against Anna's head, which made Anna's body shake with a harsh sob, "I'm waiting for a phone call." She said to Emily.</p><p>"So are we, Lindsey." Emily said and a phone started ringing, Lindsey reached for the phone on the table, but the screen was blank, "Whoa, Whoa. It's okay. There it is."</p><p>"If this is a trick I'm going to kill all of us." Lindsey said. </p><p>"I swear to you it's not a trick. And you'll wanna hear what the person on the other end of this line has to say." Emily opened the call, turning the screen to show Lindsey Reid and Cat talking. </p><p>
  <em>"At first I was furious, because the secret had to be the baby inside you. How could it be anything else? But then I realized that somehow, you knew I liked hurting those men. Now I know it's both things." Spencer said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So which is it, Spence? Come on, don't fumble it now that you're at the one yard line."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're not pregnant with my child. You got pregnant with Wilkins to put me in as compromised a position as possible. But it should be mine. I wish it were mine. Because you and I... we deserve each other. That is the real secret." </em>
</p><p><em>Cat looked up at him with watery eyes, but dialed the number, holding the phone up to her ear. </em>And Lindsey's phone rang.</p><p>
  <em>"Kill her... Lindsey, I said-" </em>
</p><p>"-you bitch. You're pregnant?" Lindsey cut her off.</p><p>
  <em>"Lindsey, sweetheart, it's complicated, okay?"</em>
</p><p>"No, it's not."</p><p>"Playing the game with Reid," Emily said, "was more important than being faithful to you. And if you do this, she wins. Don't let her win."</p><p>Lindsey hung up the phone, threw the gun in her hand onto the floor, grabbed the detonator in her lap and placed it back in the box. Luke was the first to move, he put his gun away and rushed to Anna, who had fallen unconscious during the ordeal, peeled the tape off of her mouth and rested two of his fingers on her neck. </p><p>"Her pulse is weak, but it's there." Luke said, examining the rest of her, bruises and cuts littered her face and arm and, "She's been shot! We need medical! Now!" Luke called over his shoulder, "There's no exit wound. This has to be at least two days old, Emily that bullet is still in her leg."</p><p>"Oh my god." Emily muttered, running her hands over her face as Stephen walked Lindsey out in handcuffs and Tara led Diana away from the scene, not wanting her to see her granddaughter in such a critical condition.</p><hr/><p>"We're clear." JJ said as she walked into the room. Cat closed her eyes and lead out a long breath, Spencer grabbed his phone as soon as she hung up.</p><p>"Is my mom okay? Anna?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, your mom's fine. And-uh, Anna's on her way to the hospital." Spencer let out a shaky breath, nodding.</p><p>"We do deserve each other, by the way. You guessed right." </p><p>"You lied, by the way, you were going to kill them regardless." Spencer replied.</p><p>"Yeah, I think you really liked hurting those men. And once you cross that line, you can't ever go back." </p><p>Spencer walked over to Cat, grabbed her arm, yanked his watch off her her arm and whispered, "Watch me." </p><p>The drive to the hospital was quiet, Spencer spent most of it looking up at the stars while JJ shot glances his way every now and then. When the got to the waiting room of the hospital, the team and Diana were standing, waiting for him. Spencer and JJ stood there a moment while Diana just stared at them, Emily cleared her throat and turned to whisper something to Diana. Diana took a moment to process it, but when she did, her hands shot up to cover her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She rushed forward to wrap Spencer in a hug. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Diana. Save some of his love for me." A familiar voice laughed from behind the group. </p><p>"Derek." Spencer sighed in relief at the sight of his fiancé. </p><p>"Hey, pretty boy." Derek smiled and opened is arms for Spencer, who rushed into them, slamming himself against Derek’s chest and squeezing him as tight as he could. He felt Derek laugh and press a kiss against Spencer’s hair.</p><p>”Why don’t you and Diana go see Anna? She just got out of surgery.” Derek whispered into Spencer’s ear.</p><p>Spencer pulled back, looking at Derek and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, “What about you?”</p><p>Derek sighed and wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist loosely, “I need to talk to Emily. But I’ll be in there in a minute.” He said as he kissed Spencer’s temple, “Plus, she was asking for you the moment she woke up in the ambulance. Go see your girl, Spence.” </p><p>Spencer smiled and nodded, kissing Derek hard on the lips before grabbing his mom’s hand and letting Luke lead them to Anna’s room. </p><hr/><p>Derek didn’t come back to the hospital for close to three hours. When he did, Spencer had no time to ask questions before Anna started to blink awake. </p><p>“Hey, A.” Spencer greeted softly, turning to face his daughter.</p><p>Anna hummed, looking up at Spencer and smiling, “Hiya, dad.” She greeted, eyes falling closed again.</p><p>”How are you feeling?” Spencer asked, leaning forward and holding Anna’s hand.</p><p>”There’s my girl.”</p><p>”I’m pretty hard to kill, huh?” Anna slurred, smiling up at Derek, “They’re gonna have to try harder next time.” She shrugged.</p><p>”There sure as hell won’t be a next time, Miss.” Spencer huffed, shaking his head at Anna.</p><p>Anna murmured quietly before falling asleep.</p><p>
  <em>”I must be immortal.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>